


humor me a moment

by knightfelix (Taeyn)



Series: Fictif Last Legacy: x Reader oneshots [6]
Category: Last Legacy (Visual Novel), The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Felix’s guilty passion for romance novels continues, Fluff, Multi, Trust, awkward displays of affection, gender neutral reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:47:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23820310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taeyn/pseuds/knightfelix
Summary: Felix begins to softly read the book to you, his blush still a deep shade of ‘I’d best do this before I think better of it’.
Relationships: Felix Iskandar Escellun/Reader
Series: Fictif Last Legacy: x Reader oneshots [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1657315
Comments: 11
Kudos: 93





	humor me a moment

With the stack of newly-purchased romance novels tucked tightly under his arm, Felix continues exploring the marketplace with you. He may have been shy upon your initial discovery of his secret hobby, but after you’ve revealed just how many cosplays you’ve made, just how many fanfictions you’ve written, just how many character playlists you’ve listened to, just how many charms and prints you’ve purchased, just how many wildly detailed metas you’ve read about plot analysis on tumblr…

Yeah, you could say you understand his obsession with a popular series. Just a little. Just the tiniest bit.

“So, if I am to understand this correctly, ‘cosplaying’ for the most part involves the art of sleep deprivation and wielding a hot glue gun with great effect?” Felix muses, his expression the very picture of seriousness.

“I am. So proud,” you gasp and grin in return, Felix snorting and rolling his eyes. You’ve been winding each other up since leaving the book stall, and even knowing full well you’re teasing, Felix still looks guiltily pleased that he can share this with you. For as many times as he scoffs at the idea of getting caught in spicy love-twists rather than the plot, you also catch his glances when he thinks you aren’t looking, the soft hitch of his eyebrows as he smiles at you, grateful.

“So here’s the _real_ question-” you start, only realising how many questions Felix would perhaps rather set himself ablaze than answer when he immediately turns bright red.

“By all means. I am at your disposal,” Felix manages, his blush reaching the tips of his ears as he holds the stack of novels ever more tightly, bracing himself for the worst. There did seem to be quite the variety of citrus fruit in the pages you caught a glimpse of, and from the way Felix has become abruptly fascinated with anything other than meeting your gaze, you suspect you may not have even reached the best bits.

“-If you could cosplay any character from the story, who would you choose?” you finish, you can’t help an apologetic squint as his shoulders wilt in relief.

“Well, Chadrick, clearly,” Felix retorts with a huff, as if this question is well beneath him. He fixes you with a piercing look, as if daring you to draw any conclusions from the fact. But you’re only quietly giggling at Felix’s steadfast passion for his swashbuckling hero, you know exactly how he feels.

“Though between you and I…” Felix relents, and with an expression that’s just a shade too flustered for the care-not manner he’s aiming for, he pauses right in the middle of a busy shopfront to affect a scathing grin. “…I think I’d make a rather passable villain too.”

You both stand facing each other, his eyes dark and sparkling as his mouth scrunches up at the corner, he’s paying no mind to any of the nobles or streetsellers weaving around you. And you realise he often looks like this when he tries to make you smile, when he quotes some pointed and renowned passage, when he leans over to whisper something of his acid wit. The smile he offers you in return couldn’t be less villainous if he tried.

“Humor me a moment,” says Felix, and despite the cryptic quirk of his eyebrow, it comes out as hopeful as he offers you his arm.

“We’re going back for more books, aren’t we,” you laugh, playing along. “We’ve forgotten Chadrick’s supplementary voyages on the fjords of fervour… his treks through the rivers of restlessness-”

“What an absurd suggestion,” Felix snaps, his arm tucked snugly in yours as he resumes a brisk pace through the market. “To imply that I didn’t already own those volumes not minutes after their release.”

You tuck a smile against your cheek as he guides you between the stalls, his palm uncharacteristically warm as his fingers cage gently around your arm. You’re both so caught up in wherever he’s taking you that before you know it you’re jogging, ducking around corners and beneath colourful canvasses like a couple of street urchins.

“Are we being chased? Should we activate some protective amulets? Throw some urns of oil behind us?” you call to him, a bright, silly grin all over your face. “I assume that’s how romance-hero Chadrick Thundermelt would escape his fiendish pursuers!”

Felix puffs out his cheeks, trying hard not to splutter a laugh while he hides his amusement behind his armful of books. Despite the severe lack of pirates, demons or even the creatures Felix described as _werebats_ on your tail, you can’t help be swept up in the adventure of racing by his side. You both leap over the canal, barely avoiding a cart of assorted instruments and losing your grip on each other in the process. When you reach for Felix’s arm again, you feel the tips of his fingers catch yours. Felix stretches back for you, a last glance through his unschooled hair as he nimbly threads his fingers over your knuckles. And then he turns, and in an instant you’ve been tugged into what must be the narrowest alleyway in the whole city, a tumble of light spilling over the smooth cobblestones at your feet.

“Well actually,” Felix takes a gulp of air, his chest lifting and falling with the effort of your dash through the streets. He’s leaning forward, clearly winded. And yet his eyes crease as he gives you a huff of a smile, and you think that if you only pulled him forward, he’d keep running until you both collapsed under the stars. “Actually, this…”

Felix summons the last of his energy to step back against the wall, a calmer, more meditative expression drawing over his face as he outlines the shape of a rune in the sky.

“ _This_ is more akin to the manner in which he’d escape his pursuers,” Felix concludes, and the spell washes over the alleyway in a crackle of heat, revealing a magically-hidden nook where before there was nothing. Within the alcove is a collection of comfy armchairs, a makeshift shelf and a stack of books similar to the ones he just purchased, though these look well-worn.

It's barely an effort for him, but the fact that you’re still astonished by spellcasting in general catches Felix off-guard, and he ducks his gaze as if to immediately ward off any compliments.

“It’s, ah, just a tidy little retreat for, ah-”

He gives a small, self-conscious cough, looking like he’d rather spirit himself into Fathom Swamp than acknowledge your reaction means anything to him.

It isn’t even the magic, you realise, your heart stinging in your chest as he glances away. Without saying a word, his books and his mad-hatter steeplechase have helped you shake off the ghosts of your earlier encounter, pulled you back to solid ground before you’d even had to ask.

“Felix…” you start, raising a wry eyebrow. “Is there… any area, within the woods, this city, Mournfall or anywhere in between… that you don’t have some sort of library or study desk?”

And just like that, you can tell you’ve saved him too. Felix looks up, a grin that’s halfway between incredulous and smug slowly lighting his features. He perches at the edge of one of the armchairs, patting the empty space beside him as he manoeuvres the stack of books onto his lap.

“You said you’d be inclined to borrow the novella after I’d finished,” he explains.

“And _you_ said it would be better to start with the first one rather than the last,” you return, making your way over to the chair and sitting cross-legged beside him.

The corners of Felix’s mouth twitch as you speak, the stack of books wobbling in his lap. His fingers are gently plucking out a particularly fancy looking paperback from between the spines of the others.

“Luckily the first is still in my possession, in that case,” Felix says coyly, and he holds up the familiar embossed cover, a wilting rose and the enticing series title: ‘Sea Bound’.

“I do hope book one covers the origin of Chadrick’s tight leather pants,” you grin, wriggling amongst the cushions as Felix plucks his reading glasses from his overcoat. He crumples the bridge of his nose.

“By the Gods, of course it does,” Felix says curtly, clearly affronted. “These aren’t just idle page-turners, I’ll have you know. Be prepared to commit your very _soul_ to those leather pants.”

You swallow a laugh just in case he’s not joking. With a last unassailable glare, Felix draws a deep breath, then begins to softly read the first book to you, his blush still a deep shade of ‘I’d best do this before I think better of it’. Your favourite parts soon become all those when he can’t help darting a glance toward you, trying to discern whether you’re enjoying all the suspenseful bits of the story. Eventually he turns to face you in the armchair, tucking his knees to his chest as you do the same, your legs pressed up against his as he tentatively buries his socked feet beneath yours. 

And while the stories _are_ laden with flowery language, enough angst to sink a ship and the most miraculous twist where a demon falls in love with Chadrick after all, you find yourself unashamedly enraptured in every word. You’ve probably been holding your breath for a solid minute by the time Felix makes it through the closing chapter, his voice cracking dreadfully and his eyes on the brink of spilling over. You have your own hands pressed over your mouth, and Felix shuffles forward to hug you tight, reassuring you that several characters are, indeed, resurrected in the second, third, fifth and seventh sequels. It’s a sweet, fierce, and terribly fussy hug, and you suspect from the way Felix keeps trying not to sniffle into your shirt that he needs it just as much as you.

“If you cosplay Chadrick, I’ll cosplay that demon in a heartbeat,” you whisper, no other words seem apt enough to describe the emotions you’ve been left with. Felix gives a wet, croaky sort of laugh, then gives up on trying to pull himself together, offering you a soft, inscrutable glance instead.

“Heh. Alright,” Felix says quietly. “Perhaps we’ll rewrite the ending after all.”

-

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading! ;w; I love flailing about this game/visual novel so much, kudos and comments are always adored and appreciated! <3
> 
> I have a Wattpad account too, so if anyone uses Wattpad or wants to find me there, my username is ‘knightfelix’ and you can find me below! I follow everyone back!! c:
> 
> <https://www.wattpad.com/user/knightfelix>


End file.
